


Company

by randi2204



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven has returned from being held on Doom.  Hunk's bedroom is right next to Keith's.  Keith is <i>not</i> dealing well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, encouraged and everything else by Traeshar/Phoenix from the vying ML.
> 
> Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron.

It was late; the castle was asleep.  At least, it should have been.

 

Keith sat in the rec room, drinking coffee he did not want and staring out the tall windows.  The lights were on their dimmest setting, a faint glow along the walls where they met the ceiling.  They weren’t nearly bright enough to turn the windows into mirrors.  Not that Keith was interested in the view.

 

He knew he would pay for this tomorrow.  Hell, he thought ruefully, I’m paying for it now.  His mind was buzzing from the caffeine, half-formed thoughts and ideas whirling a hundred miles an hour, keeping him awake though his body longed for sleep.

 

He just couldn’t go back to his room, just couldn’t face it.  Closing his eyes, he thought, _God, what a coward_.

 

His own room was right next to Hunk’s – Hunk’s and Sven’s, he corrected himself.  And while that hadn’t been so bad for the past few months… Sven was back now.

 

And Hunk was _very_ glad.

 

And the walls were _very_ thin.

 

Even _that_ wouldn’t have been enough to drive Keith from his room, except his headboard was against the same wall as Hunk’s…

 

 _Those are just excuses_ , he berated himself sternly _.  Just admit it.  You couldn’t stand the fact that they’re back together and happy and you’re alone and jealous.  You can’t even figure out what you want.  Do you want them to be together and happy? Or do you want them to break up so…_

 

 _So everyone can be as miserable as_ you.

 

He knew he was being unfair. Sven was a close friend, almost as dear as Lance, whom he’d known since childhood. And while he’d never been close to Hunk before, they had kind of bonded while Sven was gone. It had just kind of… happened.

All Keith was really sure of was that he felt an incredible _longing_ when he was near them.

 

Sven had been back for not quite five days.  In all that time, Keith reckoned he’d actually _seen_ him for about three hours.  Most of that had been when he’d first returned, and everyone had gathered to ply him with questions.

 

Hunk had watched Sven that whole time, drinking him in as a man parched by the desert would water.  Keith had had to turn away, his stomach twisting, unable to stand the look in Hunk’s eyes.  It had been wonder mingled with disbelief and love… and the fear that this was a dream, that he’d wake up alone again…

 

Keith wished someone would look at _him_ like that, wished _he_ were someone’s dream come true.

 

Feeling sick and hoping it didn’t show, Keith had smiled and told Hunk he was off-duty for the next few days, except for emergencies.  And he’d sentenced himself to torture.  But the smile Hunk had given him had been blinding.

 

At least they didn’t have sex _all_ the time.  When he had been able to be in his room, Keith often heard the soft murmur of voices through the wall, though he could not make out what was said.  That’s probably a good thing, he thought wryly.  More than once, he thought he’d heard someone crying, and had had to forcibly remind himself not to go over.

 

Because to complicate the whole tangled mess even further, he’d gone to Hunk to comfort him after Sven had been injured, especially right afterwards.  He simply had not been able to lie in his bed and listen to the quiet, heart-breaking sobs from next door.  Hunk had fallen asleep on Keith’s shoulder more than once, and Keith hadn’t had the will to leave him alone after that.

 

Lance had threatened to clean his clock one morning after catching him leaving Hunk’s room.  When he apologized later, red-faced and stammering, Keith knew Hunk had taken him aside to explain to him something that Keith himself didn’t truly understand.

 

He shook himself out of his reverie and took a sip of coffee, making a face.  _Ugh, it’s cold._   He set it on the end table and laid his head on the top of the sofa with a sigh, staring at the ceiling.  He still couldn’t face his empty room, even if Hunk and Sven were asleep.  He hadn’t been able to last night, either.  Before his conscience could accuse him again, he admitted, _Yes, I’m a wuss; I know it.  Now leave me alone._   Straightening, he reached for the blanket at the end of the sofa.

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but just then, even the cockpit of his Lion would be better than his room.

 

He had pulled off his boots and unfastened the collar of his flight suit, and just resigned himself to at least another hour of counting the ceiling tiles when a voice spoke behind him. 

 

“Keith.”

 

He started and turned around, heart hammering in his chest.  Someone stood in the open door, barely illuminated by the dim light.  The figure leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.  He’d obviously been there some time.  At first, Keith thought it was Lance, seeing the shimmer of blue over the other’s shoulders, but the voice didn’t match.  After a moment, it registered, and he managed to calm his heart again.  “Sorry, Sven.  You startled me.”

 

“I waited for you in your room,” Sven said quietly.  He made no move away from the door.

 

Keith tensed slightly, though Sven’s tone had not been threatening.  “Oh?” He faced forward again.  _I don’t want to deal with this_ , he thought in desperation.  _Not now_.

 

Sven sighed.  Before Keith could move again, the lights had doubled in intensity, leaving him blinking, though they were nowhere near their full brightness.  Sven used his confusion to slip onto the sofa next to him.  “Keith, we need to talk,” he said.

 

Keith refused to meet his gaze, and stared at the blanket across his legs.  “About what?”

 

“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” Sven muttered, almost too low for Keith to hear.  Then, a bit louder, he added, “I had forgotten that your room was right next to Hunk’s.  We didn’t mean to drive you out.”

 

Keith nodded, trying hard to maintain his composure.  “I know.”

 

“But that’s not all I wanted to talk to you about.”  He waited, silent, until he saw Keith’s eyes flicker to him and away again.  “Keith, I need to talk to you about Hunk.”

 

He couldn’t help it; his back stiffened in response to Sven’s words.  But he said nothing.

 

Quietly, Sven said, “He told me how you held him, how you comforted him while I… was gone.  He said that you saved his sanity.”  He paused.

 

“He needed someone,” Keith said simply.  “I was just there.”

 

He started again when Sven’s fingers wrapped around his chin and lifted his face.  Sven had leaned close to him, his face shadowed, just visible.  To Keith’s surprise, he was smiling faintly.

 

“That’s not what he says.” Sven’s voice had dropped even further, just above a breath.  “He said that you were there for him when the pain was too much to bear, that he cried himself to sleep on your shoulder, and that you would take nothing, not even thanks, in return…”

 

“Friends don’t trade favors for favors,” he interrupted, stung.  He still couldn’t look away from Sven’s face, from his eyes glittering in the darkness.

 

“I know.  I just wanted to thank you,” Sven whispered, “for not taking what he would have readily given you.”  And he captured Keith’s lips with his own.

 

Keith was too shocked to react to either the kiss or Sven’s words.  He just stared as the other’s eyes fluttered closed.  Sven’s mouth worked gently against his own, his hand sliding away from his chin down his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

 

He struggled briefly when he felt that, and Sven stopped kissing him immediately, though he did not release him.  “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, reaching up to stroke Keith’s cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Keith repeated, incredulous.  “What are you _doing_?” He jerked away from Sven’s hand before he could give into the temptation to lean into the caress.

 

Sven smiled slightly.  “I thought I was kissing you,” he replied, his voice husky.  “Don’t you like it?” He leaned in again, trying to resume the kiss, but Keith brought up a hand to keep him away, resting it against the other’s chest. 

 

“Stop!  Sven, what are you thinking?” Keith asked, a plaintive note creeping into his tone.  If only it were someone other than a friend, someone not attached to a friend!  It had been so long since he’d been approached, since he’d been touched except casually, it was hard to resist…

 

And Sven was so warm…

 

So, as much to remind himself of what he could be breaking as to tell Sven what he was risking, he continued quietly, “And what about Hunk?” 

 

Sven sat back with a sigh, head cocked to one side and studying Keith closely.  “I don’t suppose you’d believe me if I told you.  So, _you_ tell him,” he raised his voice slightly, and glanced behind Keith.

 

Keith spun around and looked at the door.  Again, someone was there, blocking the light of the corridor.  This time, however, the figure was easily recognizable as Hunk, his bulk standing squarely in the doorway, huge and comforting.

 

 _Oh, good_ , was his first relieved thought on seeing Hunk.  _He’ll be able to talk some sense into Sven and make him see what he’s doing.  It must be some after-effect of being held prisoner for so long…_ But as Hunk continued to stand there, saying nothing, merely staring at them, he began to feel a flutter of trepidation.  What was going on?

 

 

Hunk stepped into the room.  “I doubt it,” he replied with a snort, and closed the door behind him.

 

Keith became aware of Sven’s hands on him again, one on his shoulder, the other brushing his cheek.  “What are you doing?” he cried, mortified, trying to fend him off.  And in front of Hunk, no less!  He scooted as far away as he could on the sofa, and came up against the arm.  No escape that way…

 

“Sven, you’re way too eager.” Hunk spoke just above Keith’s head, sounding amused.  “Just stop that, all right?” Keith tipped his head backward to look up at him in gratitude as Sven backed off.  Then Hunk smiled warmly down at Keith.  “Move over and let me sit down, please?  I promise, Sven won’t bite.”  He glanced over at Sven, and it seemed his eyes laughed.

 

Hesitantly, confused at their actions, Keith sat up away from the arm of the couch and inched back to his original spot, keeping one wary eye on Sven. 

 

He yelped when Hunk drew him back against his chest.  Hunk was sitting sideways, one leg against the back of the sofa, his back against the arm, so that now Keith was more or less sprawled between his legs, facing Sven.  He tried to wriggle out of the other’s grasp, but he was no match for Hunk’s strength.

 

“Just relax, Keith,” Hunk murmured into his ear, creating a delicious little shiver.  “Relax.  It’s just a hug, that’s all.  You looked like you needed one.”  He kept whispering, rubbing Keith’s arms, until Keith calmed again.

 

Hunk was warm, and almost in spite of himself, Keith felt the tension leeching slowly out of him.  The hands running up and down his arms were soothing, and it was so nice to be held…  

 

“Keith… ” Sven’s fingers were cool against his face compared to Hunk’s warmth, gently making him look up again.  His voice sounded concerned.  “Keith, are you lonely?”

 

The whole situation started to take on an unreal quality.  _Sven almost molests me in front of Hunk, who doesn’t seem to mind, and now asks if I’m lonely?_   He giggled, a bit of hysterical laughter he couldn’t contain, and managed, “No, just confused, I guess… ”

 

“Shh.” Hunk’s arms tightened around him briefly, then one hand came up to stroke his hair.

 

“I don’t mean lonely as in for friendship,” Sven continued, holding his eyes.  “I mean… lonesome for _companionship_.  For someone to touch you and kiss you and hold you.”

 

Keith closed his eyes against that penetrating gaze and shook his head.  He knew he couldn’t trust his voice, and Sven would read the lie in it anyway.

 

 _How could they know my thoughts?_ he wondered a bit fearfully, even as Hunk’s hands continued to pet him.

 

Sven’s fingers brushed lightly over his cheek.  “It’s all right, Keith,” he whispered.  “It’s all right to say you feel alone, to say you need those things.”

 

In his ear, Hunk breathed, “You gave me what I needed, what you could, while Sven was gone.”  Keith shuddered again as the hot, damp air from Hunk’s mouth washed over his neck.  “I didn’t – I couldn’t give anything back to you, to comfort you, though I knew you missed Sven as much as I did.”  Heated lips nibbled on his ear, and he gasped at the sensation.  “Let me say I’m sorry, and thank you… ”

 

“I didn’t do it for favors!” Keith grated, trying to pull away from Hunk again.  “Why won’t you understand…” His voice cracked and he stopped, trembling a little.

 

“We know you didn’t,” Sven said quietly.  He reached down and took one of Keith’s hands, holding it lightly.  “You did it because you’re Keith, and you couldn’t stand to see Hunk – or anyone –  suffer by himself.  It’s just the way you are.”  He raised Keith’s hand to his cheek, and held it there.  “And I don’t like to see you so unhappy…”

 

Keith turned his head away, and stared at the windows without seeing.  “I’m not unhappy,” he muttered.

 

Sven sighed.  “Yes, you are.  I… I saw how you looked when we were all talking together a few days ago.  You were… sad, when you looked at me and Hunk, and so small and alone, like you felt you would never find anyone…” He tightened his grip when Keith tried to yank his hand away.

 

“I don’t want your pity!” Keith cried, thrashing again.  Hunk’s arms constricted, living bands of iron keeping him immobile.  “Let me go!”  He was unaware of the tears trickling down his cheeks.

 

He just knew Sven had hit far too close to home.

 

“Keith, please, stop!” Hunk begged in his ear.

 

“Keith, Keith!”  Sven was able to get his hands on Keith’s cheeks, thumbs smoothing away his tears.  “Please, don’t do this, you’ll hurt yourself…”

 

Keith sobbed, eyes squeezed shut, body jerking as he still fought to be released.  Slowly, his struggles died, as he realized it was futile, that they weren’t going to let him go until they’d finished humiliating him.  He turned his head to the windows once more, refusing to face either of them and trying to swallow his tears.  He felt Sven’s forehead rest against his temple.

 

“Oh, Keith,” Sven breathed against his cheek as he stilled.  “It’s not out of pity, it’s not out of debt… it’s out of how we feel.  It’s because we love you.”  And his kiss was gentle against Keith’s face.

 

Keith choked slightly, in disbelief.  “Why are you doing this, why are you torturing me…” _with what I can’t have?_ he finished in his thoughts alone when his voice broke.

 

“Sweetheart, we’re not torturing you…” Hunk loosened his embrace.  “It’s just… well, I guess we fucked this up, didn’t we?” he muttered, sounding disgusted.

 

“Mmm.  Keith, please look at me.”  Sven brought Keith back around to face him.  Keith gasped at the tears standing in Sven’s eyes.  “We didn’t mean to hurt you,” he whispered.  “We… I… thought this would be the best way to ease the pain you seemed to feel.  To tell you that I love you and want to make love to you…”

 

“I love you, too, Keith,” Hunk whispered, nuzzling his hair.  “I have always loved your trusting nature and big heart.  You always think of others before yourself…”

 

“You are beautiful and desirable,” Sven interrupted quietly, “with your big gorgeous eyes and sweet face.  You’re not only attractive on the outside, but on the inside as well.  I have never seen you not help someone in need, and I’ve seen you tear yourself up inside when someone needed you and you didn’t know it.”

 

“Don’t think of this as pity, ’cause it’s not,” Hunk said.  “It’s us, offering you what we thought… well, what we thought you needed.  And even though we’re kind of forcing you to listen to us right now, it’s up to you whether or not you want to accept.  If you don’t want to, there won’t be any hard feelings or resentment.”

 

“And it’s not just for one night, not for using you as a sex toy or anything like that.  No strings, no bitterness.  We just want you.”

 

Keith surprised them both with a faint, breathy laugh.  “Stop! You’re giving me whiplash!”

 

The way they were falling all over themselves to apologize made Keith believe what they said.  At least, he amended to himself, _they_ believed that they weren’t doing this because they felt sorry for him, or in his debt.

 

Now was the time for quick thinking and fast talking, or hearts beside his own might break.  And his own didn’t matter.

 

“Don’t think I don’t appreciate your offer,” he began.  “But… Sven, you just got back.  Maybe it would be best if you… took a few more days to think about this.  I wouldn’t want you to rush into anything.”

 

“Anything that I would regret later, you mean,” Sven said.  He smiled as Keith’s eyes widened.  “Keith, love, this will surprise you, but we were considering this before I was injured.”  He paused to brush Keith’s face.  “And we have discussed it since I’ve gotten back, and our feelings haven’t changed.”

 

“But…” Keith floundered, at a loss for words.

 

“If you don’t want it,” Hunk added softly from behind him, “all you have to do is say so.”

 

“Better yet, just tell us what you want.”

 

Keith looked back at Sven, and found those intense eyes boring into him, at odds with the gentle smile urging him to tell the truth.

 

Almost against his will, the words were dragged from him.  “I want…” He hesitated, but discovered that, once begun, he couldn’t stop.  Sven’s eyes forced him to continue.  In a whisper, he confessed, “I want… what you have.  I want to have someone love me and to love him back, like you two love each other.  You were made for each other… and sometimes I envy you, but I want _that_.

 

“But… ” and his tone became slightly desperate, as he tried to make them understand.  “What you’re offering… it almost never works.  It’s a wonderful idea, but it can be hard enough sometimes being in an intimate relationship with one other person.  Add another one, especially like this… and it’s like a break-up waiting to happen.”  He bit his lip, hoping he wouldn’t have to say any more, to admit how scared he was.

 

“Keith, are you afraid you will break us up?” Hunk asked very quietly.

 

Keith closed his eyes and nodded.  “I… I don’t want to ruin what you have,” he admitted reluctantly.

 

Sven laughed softly.  “We would not have even _considered_ asking you to join us if we were not secure in ourselves,” he said.  “And if I thought this would hurt you… I’d sooner cut off my hand.” He cupped Keith’s cheek. “Because that’s the rest of it, isn’t it, love?” he asked gently.  “You’re afraid that we’ll end up hurting you, too.”

 

Keith’s eyes flew open.  _When had Sven picked up these mind reading powers?_ He wondered irrelevantly.  He couldn’t take his gaze away from Sven’s face, hovering inches above his own.

 

“Keith, no one can promise you won’t get hurt,” Hunk rumbled behind him.  “That would be impossible.  All I can promise is that neither of us ever want to hurt you.”  His arms fell away from Keith, freeing him.  “But… it’s up to you.  I think we’ve said everything we needed…”

 

Sven nodded, and sat back a little.  “Except I wish you would stay.”

 

Keith didn’t move for a long, thoughtful moment.  He knew they meant it when they said they wouldn’t be upset if he refused _.  It would really be in your best interests to just walk away_ , he thought.  _You’ll never get hurt…_

 

 _You’ll also never really_ live.

 

He didn’t try to figure out if it was exhaustion pressing down on him, or loneliness, or if it was a true desire to accept.  But he leaned back harder against Hunk’s chest and smiled shyly up at Sven.  “I want to stay.”

 

Instantly, Hunk’s arms were around him again, nearly crushing him, and he could feel Sven’s breath against his face as he whispered, “Thank you, love.” Then their hands were upon him.

 

Hands.  For an instant, the hands disconcerted him.  There were too many!  One on his face, one undoing his clothes, one stroking his side, one running through his hair.  He almost asked them to stop.  Then, when two sets of lips descended and began kissing him, he just gave himself over to the sensation.  It was pleasure as he’d never experienced it – one devouring his mouth, the other searching out the nerves in his neck that made him shiver.

 

Keith felt like he was about to burst into flames.  He was already hard, had been since Hunk had kissed his ear earlier, and they were just making him harder…

 

Hunk was sliding his flight suit off his shoulders and down his arms, while Sven caressed his chest, tweaking his nipples playfully.  He made an appreciative sound, then gasped as Sven’s mouth left his own and began to trail hot, moist kisses down his throat and over his collarbone.  He tilted his head back, and Hunk kissed him deeply, tongue undulating against his. 

 

Keith was barely aware that he was fighting to get out of the sleeves of his flight suit, that Sven was chuckling.  But the laughter vibrated through the skin of his chest when Sven latched onto his nipple, laving it and suckling.  He moaned into Hunk’s mouth.

 

Hunk was warm and sweet, like a piece of chocolate had melted in his mouth, while Sven was spicier, more like cinnamon.  There was the faintest echo of the other’s taste in each mouth. _Must be because they were kissing before_ , some part of his mind noted vaguely… but he quickly left that train of thought.

 

Somehow, he managed to get free of the confining sleeves, his flight suit puddling around his waist.  He threaded his fingers through dark hair, one hand drawing Hunk closer while the other stroked Sven’s nape.  More, he told them wordlessly.  Sven was lying mostly on top of him, kissing his chest and stomach, his hands running up and down Keith’s back, occasionally sneaking down to squeeze his buttocks where they rested against Hunk’s leg.  Hunk still caressed Keith’s upper body, pulling away from his mouth to cover his neck and ear with wet kisses.

 

It was only when his fingers wandered from Sven’s hair to his shoulder that Keith realized he wanted to feel skin against him, to feel flesh sliding against his own, but he was thwarted by their clothing.  He tugged at Sven’s shirt, and when Sven looked up, he whispered hoarsely, “Off.” Sven blinked at him, confused, so he gave another little yank, and added, “Please?”

 

Sven grinned at that, his teeth flashing white in the dim light, and in one smooth motion, stripped off his shirt and flung it to the floor.  Immediately, Keith reached out with both hands, running them up the firmly muscled arms, down the smooth chest, brushing over nipples perked by excitement.  Sven shivered, but did not stop him.  Attracted by all this pale flesh revealed to him, he straightened from his sprawl in Hunk’s lap and began to return the attention that Sven had lavished on him.

 

Sven moaned, eyes closed, while Keith’s lips worked over his chest, nibbling everywhere.  Keith felt a movement behind him, felt the sofa cushions shift, but was too busy trying to undo the button of Sven’s pants and suckling on a nipple to pay it too much mind.

 

Then there were large hands on him again, pulling him back.  Reluctantly, Keith sat back again, the strength of the hands too great to ignore.  Feeling Hunk’s bare chest against his back, Keith arched to give him another kiss.  It was difficult to caress him, but he slipped a hand between them, just wanting to touch the broad plains of the chest beneath him.  Hunk moved his hand away, and instead wrapped his arms around Keith, flesh rubbing against flesh.  Keith groaned at the sensation. 

 

“Up,” Sven ordered softly, prodding at Keith’s hips.  Instantly, Keith raised his pelvis off the sofa, and his flight suit and shorts were peeled away.  The air was cool against the heat of his skin, but then Sven was back again, covering him, bringing his warmth as he bent to swipe Keith’s nipples with his tongue.  His erection was pressed against the rough fabric of Sven’s trousers, and he was able to feel an answering hardness.  Hunk, too, was aroused, his cock prodding the small of Keith’s back.

 

That was when Keith realized Hunk had removed his pants as well as his shirt, realized he could feel the warmth rising off the legs on either side of him.

 

Sven shimmied out of his remaining clothes and dropped them to the floor, returned to his position between Keith’s legs.  “Look at this,” he murmured, touching Keith’s bobbing sex with just the tips of his fingers.  Keith groaned, biting his lip, as that soft touch sent another wave of arousal coursing through him.  He raised his hips a little in mute invitation.  Sven smiled, and accepted.

 

“Uuhnn!” Electricity jolted through him as Sven’s mouth closed over the head of his erection, and he wasn’t able to control the sudden jerk of his hips, wanting more of that wet heat, and the talented tongue that began to explore him.  Then Sven’s lips were traveling up and down his shaft, slowly drawing him deeper.

 

Hunk propped him a bit further upright, and began to suckle on his earlobe, tilting his head so Keith could look down at Sven’s dark head bobbing in his lap.  He had to close his eyes against it or climax.  Instead, he twisted his neck and met Hunk’s lips almost savagely.  Hunk’s tongue thrust roughly against his own, twining together.

 

 _Oh, God,_ so good…  

 

He whimpered mindlessly when Sven lifted away, though a warm hand replaced the hot mouth, fondling him, carefully caressing his sac.

 

“Hunk.” Sven’s voice was husky, strained with arousal.  He paused to press nibbling kisses to the insides of Keith’s quivering thighs.  “Shh, it’s all right… Love, I need… ”

 

One of Hunk’s hands left off stroking Keith’s body just long enough to gesture to his discarded pants.  Sven slid up Keith’s chest, kissing all the way, then reached across him to the floor, rummaging by feel in the pockets of Hunk’s pants.  Then, having apparently found what he wanted, he lifted his mouth enough to murmur, “You sex fiend… ”

 

Hunk chuckled but did not stop kissing Keith.  Sven slowly made his way back down to engulf his cock again, making Keith shudder and moan.

 

Though he knew what was next, the lube-cool finger at his sphincter still surprised him.  He tore his mouth from Hunk’s to groan as the finger shoved forcefully inside.

 

Sven stopped immediately, and his eyes sought Keith’s face.  “Hurt, love?” he asked worriedly.

 

Keith shook his head wildly, and shifted his hips, trying to convince him to move the invading finger deeper.  “No!  Please, Sven, more… ” He gasped as Sven complied, and brushed against that spot inside that sent sparks arcing through his vision.  “Ah!”  He buried his hands in Sven’s thick hair as Sven resumed sucking.  He had no control over his hips at all as Sven worked him, every muscle in his body wanting to tense…

 

“Relax, Keith,” Hunk rumbled in his ear, hands roving his chest and stomach, occasionally reaching to stroke Sven’s head.  His cock was hard and hot against Keith’s back, and his pelvis, too, seemed to move of its own accord, sliding it against Keith’s skin.  “It’ll be easier… ”

 

“I know…” Keith panted, “not a virgin…” To prove it, he unwound one of his hands from Sven’s hair, and twisted it behind him, though the muscles of his arm protested at the odd angle, to wrap around Hunk.  He smiled slightly when Hunk sighed behind him, dropping his head to rest on his shoulder.  Then Keith himself moaned as Sven added another finger.

 

God, he was going to explode!  Hunk was groaning against his neck now, his cock a piece of red-hot iron in his grasp, and Sven was doing unspeakably delicious things to him, bringing him so close to the edge…

 

The fingers slid out, Sven’s mouth moved away, and he cried out at the absence.  Sven rose up over him, grabbing his hips and pulling him down off Hunk’s lap slightly, so his ass lay more on Sven’s thigh than the sofa.  He lifted one of Keith’s legs, trapping it between his side and the back of the sofa, let the other hook around his hips, drawing him closer.  Keith felt something blunt nudge against his opening and shivered in anticipation.

 

“Ready, love?” Sven whispered, his lips brushing Keith’s.  Keith nodded and managed to keep his eyes open, locking them with Sven’s.  Slowly, Sven pushed in, watching him closely.  “You all right?”

 

It was utter heaven, feeling Sven inside him, though he was not moving.  But Keith couldn’t wrap his tongue around the words, could only nod again, his mouth dry.   One hand still tugging at Hunk, the other threaded through the hair at the nape of Sven’s neck, he pulled him down to kiss him, having missed the taste of his mouth.

 

Gently at first, still alert for any hint of pain, Sven started to thrust, pushing him back into Hunk’s chest.  Keith trailed his hand from Sven’s hair, down his side, and finally grabbed the cheek of his ass, pulling him closer still.

 

He felt Sven’s lips curve into a smile against his own, felt him begin to work a little harder.  When they both needed air, Keith pulled away from Sven’s mouth, and threw his head back against Hunk’s chest, hissing, “Yessss… ”  Despite the slight ache of his awkward position, his hand continued to pump Hunk, who was whimpering in his ear, hips moving heavily beneath him.

 

He felt a flash of satisfaction at that.  He must be doing _something_ right…

 

Just then, Sven brushed against that nub inside again, and he arched his back, crying out softly as the pleasure raced through him.

 

With a breathless little laugh, his face buried in Keith’s neck, Sven changed his angle minutely so he could hit that sweet spot with each thrust.  Keith tightened his hold around Hunk, his whole body trembling, unable to stop the pleasure sounds he made every time Sven entered him.  And each time Hunk moved, it pressed him harder against Sven, sandwiching his throbbing erection between them, increasing the friction. 

 

 _Oh, God,_ Keith thought deliriously, they’re _trying to drive me out of my mind…_

 

Without warning, Hunk bit into his shoulder, trying to stifle a shriek as he shuddered and came.  Keith felt hot wet stickiness spurt against his back, over his hand.

 

Then he was trying to hold back his own scream as one more stroke across his prostate sent him over the edge.  He spasmed over Sven’s stomach and his own.  Sven’s mouth returned to cover his, muffling his cry.

 

He was still in the throes when Sven gave one last push, almost too hard, and groaned into his mouth, climaxing.

 

For many long minutes, the only sound was harsh panting in thirds.  Finally, Sven sat up, trying to disengage as gently as possible.  The movement, and the pain it created, roused Keith from his stupor, and he sucked in a breath.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” Sven whispered, his voice filled with remorse.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Hesitantly, he reached out to touch Keith’s cheek, then stopped, his hand hovering.

 

Keith shook his head.  “No,” he replied, a bit breathless still.  “You didn’t.  I just… it’s been a while,” he finished very quietly.  Sven brushed his face lightly then, and Hunk’s arms tightened.  Keith relaxed back into Hunk’s embrace, and Sven rested on top of them both, a pile of contentment.

 

After a few more minutes, Hunk nudged Sven and they shared a smile.  Neither was really surprised at how quickly Keith’s breaths had fallen into the deep slow rhythm of sleep.  He had run himself ragged the past few days.

 

“Here,” Hunk whispered, gesturing.  “Give me the blanket.”  Sven rooted around until he found the blanket that Keith had been going to sleep beneath earlier.  “I’ve made a mess of his back,” he continued, wrapping the blanket around Keith’s shoulders.

 

“He does need a shower.  His front is the same way,” Sven murmured.  He stood and pulled on his pants, then sat back down.  Carefully, Hunk straightened, while Sven reached out to cradle Keith’s prone form in his arms.  Then Hunk too donned his trousers.  “Ready?” Sven asked.

 

“Yep.” As gently as possible, Hunk swung Keith up into his arms, trying not to wake him.  Keith twitched and muttered something, but fell back into deeper slumber, burying his face against Hunk’s broad chest.  “Shh,” he soothed, and kissed his temple.  He headed to the door, hearing Sven behind him, gathering up the strewn clothing and Keith’s boots.

 

The light of the corridor was much brighter than that of the rec room, and Hunk squinted for a moment, waiting for his eyes to adjust.  Sven caught up with him, and shifted the bundle of discarded clothes to stroke Keith’s face again.

 

“Do you think this will really work?” Hunk asked quietly, looking out the corner of his eye at Sven as they started down the hall.

 

Sven shook his head.  “I don’t know,” he replied in the same tone.  “I hope so.  Keith… you know he will never ask anything of us that we cannot give.  That’s just how he is.  But it still won’t be forever.  He’s too desirable to stay with us for long.  One day, he will find his own lover and leave us behind.  And while I hope he does find happiness with someone…” His voice caught, and he finished so softly that Hunk almost didn’t hear, “I’ll still miss him.”

 

Hunk sighed.  “Me, too.”

 

They walked in silence for a few moments, then Hunk said, “Our room or his?”

 

Sven laughed, leaving behind his melancholy.  “Ours, of course.  There’s no way the three of us could fit in his bed.”

 

Keith snuggled deeper into Hunk’s chest, smiling in his sleep.

 

***

December 8, 2002


End file.
